In the field of household appliances, measures must be taken in order to allow closing an inner chamber obtained in a cabinet of such appliances, which typically consists of a wash chamber of a washing machine, such as a dishwasher. In this regard, a door is employed which is movable relative to the cabinet in a manner such as to open or close an access opening, through which the inner chamber can communicate with the environment outside the household appliance.
Generally, such systems comprise an engagement element mounted on either one of said cabinet or said door, and a retaining element mounted on the other one of the door and the cabinet. The retaining element is adapted to releasably retain the engagement element, so as to constrain the door to the cabinet when the household appliance is in use.
The coupling between the engagement element and the retaining element is typically accomplished by a user, who causes them to abut against each other by manually pushing the door against the cabinet until it fully closes. The decoupling between the engagement element and the retaining element is also accomplished by the user, who operates suitable control interfaces (e.g. provided on the front wall of the door or on the front or top face of the cabinet) to activate internal mechanisms of the retaining element in order to disengage the engagement element from the retaining element.